The Tales of Daddy Hayato
by awesome-sadist
Summary: Look into the life and times of Gokudera Hayato as he finally becomes a father. A lot of chaos and problems pile one after another endlessly. Will Hayato become the Ultimate Dad? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**One.**

Gokudera never felt this giddy before. Sure, he had been nervous before, but _this _is entirely different.

The birth of his and Haru's firstborn child was something he deemed as scary and traumatic. You see, all throughout Haru's pregnancy, nothing good had ever happen to him. He was always beaten, shouted, cursed at, and…you get the point. Generally speaking, he was always controlled and conquered anytime by the hormonal woman he calls his wife. Even during his precious sleep time.

So when Haru claimed one night that her water broke, that was when his mind completely blanked out. He stood there doing nothing but was brought back to earth when Haru punched him in his cheek ordering him to hurry up and take her to the hospital since the contraptions hurt like shit.

And then, it was time for Haru to give birth. It was, according to him, the epitome of hell itself. Haru kept shouting curses at him for making her experience something as painful as this and continued to crush his hand that was holding hers comfortingly.

After a few agonizing and hellish hours, his little spawn was finally out for the world to see. His child, whom the gender's still unknown, was fussed by the nurses and doctors while Haru finally calmed down and let go of his (now broken) hand.

The couple was then informed that the baby's gender is a male and he was finally held by Haru.

That was where he felt giddy. He leaned at Haru's shoulder to take a peek. Somehow, seeing his son made him burst in pride. The entire features of his little one were all after him, except the thin turf of brown hair that was definitely from his wife.

All in all, he was so happy that he now had a family. Months of hellish experiences were all worth it if wasn't for his tiny squirming _junior_.

* * *

**A/N: yay! A new fic! And this may or may not be the sequel of Defining. It's really up to you guys to decide.**

**Anyhoo, I'm still debating on their son's name.. Which is better, Hotaru or Hiyuu? Pls do tell me your suggestions.. And I warn you, I might not be able to upload fast since I don't own any laptop and I'm only updating my fics in an internet café. Whahaha!**

**RnR please! ^_^**


	2. Diapers

**Two.**

_Ugh, What the fuck?_

Ah yes, our very intelligent and _busy_ Storm Guardian Mafioso is now currently having some problems on his mission. This, of course is the main reason why he's swearing profusely inside his head. And what is his 'mission', you ask? Well, he's currently changing his little cherub's diaper.

Yep, you've read it right. You see, yesterday, Haru had suddenly informed her beloved husband to look after their month-old son while she goes shopping for supplies with Kyoko. He would've had declined, naturally, but Haru just had to announce it (albeit loudly) in front of the Tenth Vongola Don.

Tsuna, being an understanding and compassionate boss that he is, immediately gave Gokudera a day-off in order to 'spend time with his family' or whatever Tsuna-ish ideas he thought inside his head. Yamamoto snickered after hearing Gokudera would babysit his own son for a day in which he earned an endless barrage of insults spat by the blushing bomber.

And that is why he is currently stuck inside his own house as he watches over his and Haru's own son. It would've been fine actually, if little Gokudera Hiyuu ("Yuu-chan" as what Haru calls him as an endearment) didn't poop himself.

He knew that babies poop themselves naturally and then cry when the diaper feels uncomfortable. As he watches Yuu-chan squirm and cry in discomfort, he finally went and removed the baby's diaper.

But what he didn't expect to see was a brownish mountain of stinky wet poop enough to rival that of Bianchi's poison cooking. He turned green instantly after the horrid smell reached his nostrils. And the barrier preventing his cusses _finally_ broke down in a matter of seconds. '_Well, at least Yuu stopped crying'_, Gokudera thought to himself.

After cleaning Yuu's butt, he immediately did whatever was necessary in changing diapers. Thankfully, he always watches over Haru whenever diaper-changing was involved, thinking someday it would be beneficial for him to do so (and it actually paid off).

Smiling to himself, he put back the now-sleeping Yuu inside his crib after changing the diaper and kissed his son's forehead tenderly. Quietly, he then closed the door and left.


	3. Diapers II

**Three.**

As Gokudera quietly left the room, he immediately went to the kitchen to dispose the putrid rag that everybody calls as 'diaper'. When he reached the kitchen, he was suddenly confused of what to do. He could just throw it in a trash can, but then Haru would surely make a fuss out of it.

_Damnit!_

Why does the diaper have to have a strong stinky smell? If he throws it naturally in the trash can, the rotten smell could infiltrate the whole of their kitchen thus making it gross to associate with. That, or a horde of flies would find themselves inside their _very clean_ home and then feast the disgusting thing. Just thinking about it made Gokudera shudder in loathing.

And so, without pretty much thinking about the consequences, he ignited his _rain_ ring and sprinkled a small portion of water just to peter out the horrid smell. He sighed happily to himself. _'I am such a geniu- WRONG MOVE!'_

Apparently, he sprinkled too much water and the diaper sagged because of the weight. In haste, he immediately ignited his _sun_ ring, thinking that a little heat wouldn't hurt.

It just became worse.

The flames were too hot and thus burned some part of the diaper. If the smell was disgustingly putrid before, it's even worse now. The poop mixed with water and burned plastic could really, _really_ poison one's lungs; and _that_ is a feat, in a bad way.

The sudden echo of someone's footsteps did not reach Gokudera's ears as he desperately finds a way to end his dilemma, so when he summoned for Uri for help, that was when _she_ saw it.

* * *

Gokudera Haru was not a happy woman that day. I mean, sure she had fun with Kyoko shopping in Italy (I made everyone live in Italy), but still! Her favorite cake, which was made by her most favorite _Italian_ pastry chef, was splattered into smithereens all because of a stupid mafia chase.

She was about to devour the last cake sold that day when a suspicious-looking car drove all the way to where the women were staying thus bumping over the plastic seats and tables (they were eating outside the store). This, of course, resulted the cake in flying after the table had tumbled over and then land on the pavement with a splat.

Haru and Sawada Kyoko got furious and learned a very important lesson that day: _Never eat outside again._

So when a grumpy Haru came home with a bunch of bags only to find her husband holding a black thing (in which she assumed as a diaper judging by the shape and size) with Uri ready to pounce and scratch the object _and_ inhaled a very disgusting and nausea-tic smell, it finally drove her mad beyond.

She breathed heavily to calm herself and then smiled sweetly at her husband who had finally noticed her presence. This, of course, was never a good thing for the Mafioso.

* * *

The next time Haru's gonna ask him to babysit Yuu, he's definitely going to decline; especially if a traumatic thing would only happen to him again. That, or make her happy when she's grumpy to avoid getting beaten by her surprising strength in which only shows when she is upset.

Thanks to that, Gokudera came to work the next day with bandages in some parts of his body which were generally noticeable. He blinked when he saw Sawada Tsuna having the same predicament. He was about to fuss over the culprit for his precious boss' wounds but was interrupted when Tsuna gave a sympathetic smile in which he, of course, understood what it meant.

_Never mess with the women of Vongola._


	4. Family Bondings

**Four.**

It was cold and raining in Italy that night. The beautiful landscape of the Vongola Mansion was completely concealed with mist thus making the manor almost invisible to see. Despite the eerie view outside, Sawada Tsunayoshi felt rather calm about everything that was happening. With a content sigh, he then closed the gigantic window and drew the velvety curtain.

While Tsuna finishes the last of his paperwork, the Guardians, along with their families, all gathered at the living room to warm themselves. The adults stayed at the comfy cushions chatting while their children stayed on the carpet playing with each other.

Earlier that week, Tsuna scheduled to have a 'Family' Bonding time. He had decided to invite all those related to the Vongola Family and hold a simple but entertaining party. Thanks to that, the bonds of the ally Families strengthened even more and Tsuna had received their full-pledged unwavering loyalty.

Since Tsuna still wasn't contented, he scheduled again for a gathering even though the party lasted for two days. This time, he only invited his Guardians with their wives and children. But of course, he held it after a week of relaxing and doing a bit of paperwork.

When Tsuna finishes the last stack of paperwork, he will then go downstairs and spend time with his Famiglia. And with that thought, Tsuna forced himself to finish the paper works in a hasty manner.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the living room..**

"Tsuyo-kun, stop crying…"

"EXTREME! STOP PULLING YOUR SISTER'S HAIR, RYOMA!"

"Ryohei! Don't shout at your children!"

"Kufufufu~! Could I cast an illusion to shut all of them up, Dad?"

"Kufufufu~! That would be very nice if you do so, Shiki."

"Little herbivores like you should just stay put."

"Oya, oya, are you challenging me, Kyouichi?"

"Stop teasing Shiki, Kyouichi. The herbivore and his herbivorous father are not worth it."

"Kyouya! Don't start a fight with Mukuro-sama and do as your father says, Kyouichi!"

"Yuu! Return Tsuyo's block immediately and bow down before him!"

"Hayato! Stop scolding Yuu-chan! Besides, he can't understand you!"

"Haru-nee's right, Ahoudera. Did you get dumb or something?"

"TEME!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! This is so fun, nee Papa?"

"Ahahahahahahaha! You're right Takeru!"

It was all pure chaos.

The then-relaxed adults became frantic when their children started making a fuss out of each other. Hiyuu stole Tsuyoshi's colored block thus making the latter cry; Ryoma pulled his sister Izumi's hair after arguing whether or not taekwondo's better than boxing, earning a _loud _scold from his father, in which also got _shouted_ by his mother, Hana.

Rokudo Shiki and Hibari Kyouichi had both decided to just beat the crap out of each other; something that their fathers encouraged (and joined) wholeheartedly. The very _clean_ and _tidy_ room became a picture of decapitation within a matter of seconds thanks to the four infamous ferocious beasts.

Gokudera also joined in the raucous event when Lambo managed to snap his patience. This, of course, ignited Ryohei's excitement as he cheered (he thought it was a competition) and then started punching whosoever was near him. It so happened that the guy he 'accidentally' punched was Dino.

* * *

Dino Cavallone had decided to visit his 'little brother' after the two-day grand party held last week. He just wanted to keep him company and convince him to relax (Tsuna can't relax that easily since he still thinks that Reborn is constantly watching his every move, even if the hitman's in another country). The rain still kept pouring in Italy, but that did not stop him from visiting the young boss.

When he arrived at the mansion's living room with his clothes lightly soaked, the first thing that greeted him was Ryohei's painful fist on his cheek.

* * *

"Oww! What the hell!" Dino angrily exclaimed after nursing his now-bruised cheek. His anger increased after seeing Ryohei not paying attention to him even though the boxer was the one who had hit him first. So with anger as his resolve, Dino ignited his ring and released his box weapon.

When the flaming horse was released, its tail had accidentally hit Takeru on the face. The young boy wailed in pain, causing Yamamoto Takeshi to glare at the culprit and very slowly unsheathed his sword. The swordsman then created a series of sword attacks, hitting some of the men engrossed in the 'war'.

After seeing Takeshi's sword, the little children became frightened and scrambled themselves to their mothers. The remaining women have had their jaws tightened and set the children in a safe corner while adjusting all their sleeves to prepare for an all-out war.

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at the living room after an hour of paperwork, he was surprised to hear silence from the gigantic doors. Normally, his mansion would become decapitated within a matter of seconds whenever he left his Guardians by themselves. Shrugging at the thought, Tsuna readied his smile as he opened the doors.

…only to find out that his Guardians (_is that Dino getting beaten by my wife?_) were all trounced brutally by their respective wives (_girlfriend_ for Lambo). He watched in mixed horror and admiration as the Vongola women gained complete control over the situation. Whatever it was must be bad, seeing as the children were placed at the corner and the fact that the living room wasn't what it looked like hours ago.

He glanced again at the children and saw their fresh tear-marked faces. Well, except for the bruised faces of Shiki and Kyouichi. The older boys seemed ignorant with this fact as they watched in fascination at their mothers' strengths.

Tsuna sighed and walked towards the children as they all waited for the women to calm down. _"Well', _he thought, "_I am never gonna hold another private gathering ever again."_

* * *

**A/N: yay! I've finally updated! Hahaha…Yeah, I know that this isn't from Gokudera's POV, but I wanted to make this as everyone else's since they were all involved in this chapter.**

**Anyhoo, RnR! Your reviews make me happy and they serve as an inspiration. Teehee**

**And oh! I forgot to do the disclaimer! Ahahahaha**

** Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and its characters are not mine, it belongs to the genius Amano Akira-sama.**


	5. Punishment and Mayhem

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. College is really killing my time to write/update new chapters.. Just one thing to remember before reading this chapter: Yuu's almost a year old, likewise on the previous chapter. Anyways, onward with it!

**Five.**

The morning after the disastrous family gathering, the men are now currently staying inside the mansion looking after their children as their punishment. Of course, since men normally don't want to mess with their very pissed wives, they obliged quickly without any objections.

Tsuna was privileged enough to skip the babysitting since he wasn't actually involved in the disaster last night. That, and the fact that the women appreciated his invitation to go on a shopping spree or have a spa day for free (as the Vongola Boss he has the power to do so). Completely satisfied, the women all happily left the mansion.

Gokudera and Dino grumbled loudly as soon as the women were out of their hearing vicinity. Lambo, who had no child to take care of since he's only seventeen, happily left the living room without any consent from Tsuna. Tsuna blatantly ignored Lambo's rudeness (he's already used with Lambo having no manners at all) but instead focused on his Guardians and their children (along with Dino, of course).

"Don't worry little bro, I'll handle Tsuyoshi here!" Dino smiled at Tsuna, but the latter noticed that the smile Dino showed was albeit strained. Gokudera made no effort to complain, but the frown and the crease on his forehead told Tsuna otherwise. He sighed to himself and left the room to do his daily paper work, his guardians close to his tail.

* * *

"Alright Yuu, this is my office and don't do anything while Daddy does his work, okay?"

Gokudera placed the little child on the comfortable hearth rag along with his toys and some pillows that he had found inside the room. Yuu looked curiously at his father while salivating the colored brick that had been the cause of their last night's chaotic gathering.

"Don't look at me like that; Daddy's very busy doing work and helping the Tenth. Now you go behave yourself and Daddy will buy you whatever you want later. Okay?"

Yuu continued to stare at Gokudera with huge, adorable eyes and then he suddenly laughed cutely. Gokudera blushed at the sheer cuteness of it all and settled on ruffling his son's hair. At that, he stood up and started working on his share of paperwork.

A few peaceful minutes had passed when Yuu started making a loud tantrum that made Gokudera groan quietly.

"What is it Yuu?"

But the infant did not quiet down even when Gokudera lifted him and patted his back. Sighing, he settled the infant back on the hearth rug and released Uri to play with. Seeing the animal, Yuu became delighted and immediately quieted down while playing with the cat. At this, Gokudera happily went back to his desk.

*knock knock*

A timid man opened the door and approached the Right-Hand Man.

"Sir, Master Yamamoto wanted to give this to you."

The man handed Gokudera a pile of paperwork and bowed down. Gokudera immediately became irritated at the Rain Guardian.

"Teme! Tell your stupid superior that I'll kill him later!"

'Y-Yes sir! I-I'm sorry!" Fearing for his life, the poor man rushed to leave the grumpy silver head.

Yuu and Uri noticed the slightly opened door that Gokudera failed to see. With a shared knowing look, the two quietly left the office.

* * *

Hours later..

"Finally! I'm done with the stupid paperwork!" Gokudera stretched his aching body and sighed in bliss after hearing the familiar cracking sound.

"You were very well behaved today, Yuu and you too, Uri. C'mon, Daddy will take you both-"

The hearth rug was empty.

"Fucking shit!"

Gokudera stood up with a start and immediately looked below to see if his son or cat is hiding underneath. But minutes had already passed and still no sign of the two. When he stared at the door, he had just noticed that it was slightly opened and cussed profusely.

"Damn it!" He started shouting Yuu's name all the way while rushing to look for him in the hallways.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing here, herbivore?"

Kyouichi Hibari stared at Yuu with a mixture of surprise and mild irritation. He had just been sleeping peacefully inside the Japanese-styled room where his father had worked when all of the sudden a cat poked him on the cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Uncle Hayato's cat and son.

Uri purred and meowed happily while Yuu stared with dead fish eyes. The infant sat cross-legged while keeping his eye contact with Kyouichi's. The raven-haired boy raised his brows at the strange behavior Yuu showed but decided to not care.

He wanted to tell his father but thought twice since he didn't want to bother the adult during his working hours. Thinking fast, Kyouichi finally decided to come to the only person available at this moment.

"Alright herbivore, come here. That herbivorous technician Giannini should know what to do with you. And don't even try to correct me, cat; I will never consider him as an 'Uncle'." He said as an afterthought once he saw Uri's expression.


	6. First Word

**A/N: **Another chappie people! Your reviews have greatly inspired me to slack off college for a bit and write as frequently as I can. Sooooo, here we go!

**Six.**

Kyouichi carried Yuu all the way to Giannini's office with Uri following suit. When they reached the room, Giannini smiled at them kindly and gestured for them to go in.

"Is there anything I could do with?" The technician asked them, only to receive a deadly silence as a response. Apparently, Kyouichi decided to blatantly ignore the adult as he settled Yuu on the cushion chair nearest to him.

"Uhh, Kyouichi-kun?"

"Call Aunt Haru, herbivore." Kyouichi snapped at the adult. Giannini shivered before scurrying off to the telephone.

Kyouichi scowled before plopping ungracefully beside Yuu and settling the latter on his lap, keeping a protective hand to secure the child from falling.

Giannini came back a little while later before handling Kyouichi a gadget that did not look like a telephone at all. Kyouichi stared blankly at it and glared at the former.

* * *

"What in the world is this?"

"That, Kyouichi-kun, is the latest Vongola communication device. It contains state-of-the-art materials that would benefit the user for a more comfortable way of contacting people. You just press this button twice and then that one and dial the number and wait until it rings." Giannini explained before pointing to a set of confusing buttons that would make anyone's head explode in puzzlement.

"Couldn't you just make a simpler telephone, herbivore?" Kyouichi spat angrily. Giannini only shrugged before leaving the room to do some maintenance work.

"Stupid herbivorous gadget." The boy mumbled furiously and then started figuring out how to make the gadget work.

All the time, Kyouichi did nothing but mumble insults at the 'telephone' and to Giannini for making a very horrid thing. You see, the reason why Kyouichi despised Giannini is all because of the weird inventions he makes.

Most of Giannini's works are not very easy to operate and there are simply too much buttons for a child to completely distinguish the difference. As a result, Kyouichi grew a strong dislike for gadgets and to Giannini himself; something that both he and his father share.

In the end, he threw the 'telephone' and made a grab for the normal-looking one on the table beside the bowl of fruits. He rolled his eyes after realizing that the herbivorous adult could've just given him the normal one and had deliberately spared his effort of getting angry.

* * *

Kyouichi dialed Haru's phone number and waited for her to answer while pinching Yuu's adorable cheek.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Auntie. This is Kyouichi, and I'm with Yuu right now."

"Ara, Ichiban?"

Kyouichi smiled at Aunt Haru's nickname for him.

"What is Yuu doing there with you? And where is my _husband_?!" Haru purposely said 'husband' with noted venom.

"Uncle is currently busy right now-"

"Oh, _is _he now?"

"-and I just wanted to ask you about how to prepare Yuu's milk since he looked hungry and all."

"Oh! How very nice of you to do all of this dear." Haru's tone immediately came back to normal.

"You just have to ask someone from the kitchen and ask for Yuu's milk. They already know what to do."

"Ah. Okay. Thanks, Auntie."

"It's alright, Ichiban! Auntie should be the one thanking you actually. And oh, your mother's right beside me now. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please." A slight shuffling noise came from the receiver.

"How are you, Ichi?" Hibari Chrome lovingly asked her son.

"Mom!" Kyouichi grinned widely, "I'm fine. How's your relaxation day?"

Chrome chuckled gently. "I'm enjoying Boss's free teasers, actually. And what is this I heard from Haru? Are you taking care of Yuu right now?"

"Yeah. He and Uri kinda disturbed me from my sleep. I took them here at the herbivorous technician's place to call Auntie."

"I'm glad that you're being responsible. ButI told you not to call him that, Ichi." Chrome's tone was gentle yet reprimanding. Kyouichi rubbed his violet eyes in exasperation.

"I know Mom, I'll try. But that doesn't mean that I'm promising anything."

He heard his mother sigh in defeat. "Alright. We're going to the spa now so I'll have to call you later okay? Love you!"

"Okay, Mom, have fun. Love you too."

When Kyouichi had set down the telephone, he scratched his jet black hair slightly and looked at Yuu.

"C'mon Yuu, let's go to the kitchen." And he had once again carried Yuu towards the kitchen with Uri following behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Gokudera was still hot on his heels looking for his son (nevermind looking for Uri since the feline would always return when hungry). He was such in a hurry that he didn't notice Giannini walking opposite him. When the adults crashed, Gokudera sweared loudly but still offered an apology to the technician.

"What's the rush, Gokudera-san?" Giannini asked.

Gokudera scowled before telling the former what had happened. When he had finished, Giannini smiled slightly at the silverhead.

"Yuu is with Kyouichi at the moment. It seemed that the boy had found the infant and your cat. They're all in my office right now."

Gokudera thanked Giannini before sprinting down the hall.

* * *

Dino was happily bouncing Tsuyoshi and had laughed when the infant giggled cutely. As he was having fun playing with Tsuna's son, he saw Gokudera and had waved for him.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be the one feeding Yuu his milk?"

Gokudera stared at Dino, confused. "What?"

"I mean, why are you letting Kyoui-chan feed your kid? I just saw them and Uri at the kitchen just now and-"

Dino didn't get a chance to finish since Gokudera had already waved his hand in thanks. Dino shrugged and continued walking towards Tsuna's office, unaware that he had unknowingly answered Gokudera's unvoiced questions.

* * *

When Gokudera slammed the door open, he saw Kyouichi feeding Yuu milk in the correct way. He sighed in relief and had plopped down on the seat across the child and his son. Kyouichi eyed the adult; his violet orbs gazing hardly unto Gokudera's green ones.

When Yuu was well-fed, the child gave the infant to the adult and had opted to pet Uri instead.

"Thanks so much for looking after them, Ichi, you're a lifesaver."

"It's alright, Uncle. Just look after them better next time."

At this, Yamamoto entered the kitchen happily while settling his son Takeru down. Seeing the carefree adult made Gokudera's blood boil in anger; after all, _he_ was the root of today's dilemma. So without thinking, he gave Yuu back to Kyouichi and had walked towards Yamamoto.

"TEME! This was your entire fault! If you hadn't-"

A loud, boisterous baby laugh echoed the room, making Gokudera stop. All heads turned to Yuu's direction, then-

"te…me!"

Kyouichi and Uri both had the WTF look while Takeshi, Takeru and Gokudera shared the same estatic look.

"Yuu! You talked! You had your first word!" Gokudera happily announced while lifting him from Kyouichi's hold. "I'm so proud of you! You're not even a year old yet but you've talked! That's my boy!"

He kissed Yuu's cheeks and ruffled his still-thin mane of brown hair. Yuu continued to laugh and had said the word again. "te..me!"

"I am so out of here." Kyouichi announced as he jumped from the high stool and had put his hands inside his pockets while walking away.

"Gokudera, it's good that Yuu can talk now. But don't you think Haru will be mad if she learns that his first word is sort-of a cuss?" Yamamoto pointed out straightforwardly.

Gokudera's happy bubble popped after Yamamoto's words (Takeru laughed at the poor popped bubble in the background). He paled considerably and strained eyes plead for the help of the swordsman in front. Yamamoto smiled sadly before nodding his head, accepting Gokudera's plea.


	7. Lucky

**A/N**: I'm able to update sooner since it's our SCHOOL FESTIVAL! Whoooo! Loving the freedom! Hahaha! Anyways, onwards with the story!

**Seven.**

"I love this day!" Gokudera Haru exclaimed happily as she stretched her newly pampered body. Beside her, Sasagawa Hana and Yamamoto Eri laughed in delight.

"Thanks so much for letting your husband treat us for today, Kyoko-chan!" Chrome said. Kyoko grinned widely and all the women inside the limo giggled loudly.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Yuu, say 'mama'. Ma-ma." Gokudera patiently taught his son the first word that was supposed to be the norm for babies. But no matter how hard the adult tried, Yuu would end up shaking his head or not pay attention at all.

"Teme." Yuu kept repeating all over, enabling him to say the word without pausing anymore.

Gokudera groaned in exasperation while Takeshi and Takeru shook their heads in frustration (Uri returned to his box awhile ago since he was bored). Suddenly, Lambo entered the kitchen with a lollipop on his mouth.

"Yare, yare. Ahoudera and Yamamoto-san are hanging out in the kitchen. Aren't you guys supposed to do your work?"

Yamamoto grinned while Takeru went to hug his Uncle Lambo. "Aren't you also supposed to do work at this time, Lambo?"

Lambo closed one eye and leaned on the counter after ruffling Takeru's hair. "I don't do work, Yamamoto-san. Lambo-sama is far too great to do boring paperwork. Besides, something must've had happened since break time was over minutes ago."

Years being with Tsuna and the mafia made Lambo develop a keen sense on his surroundings; something that the Guardians all felt proud on (though none spoke of it openly since they think it'll only make Lambo's ego swell).

This time, Takeru was the one who filled Lambo in on the details. After hearing the story, Lambo had burst loud fits of laughter.

"You're really pathetic, Ahoudera." Lambo said calmly after recovering from his laughter.

Gokudera merely grumbled before facing his son. The handsome teenager walked towards them and sat beside Yuu, who was placed on a high chair.

"Yare, yare. Kiddo's being rough, eh? I like that about you. We could get along."

"Oi, Ahoushi. Don't corrupt my son's mind!"

"I'm not corrupting the kiddo, Ahoudera. I'm just stating that we might get along. Besides, he must start learning the 'mama' word before Haru-nee hears anything about this."

At this, Lambo pulled the grape-flavored lollipop from his mouth and waved it in front of Yuu. "It's Ma-ma, kiddo."

Yuu's eyes followed the lollipop. "Ma..ma."

The teen smiled and kissed Yuu's cheek before plopping the lollipop back to where it was. "See you around, Ahoudera, Yamamoto-san and Yamamoto kiddo." He waved goodbye and was about to leave when Gokudera called after him.

"Ahoushi! Wait!"

Lambo closed both of his eyes, sighed and turned to face the adult. "_What is it now_, Ahoudera?"

"How did you to that?"

At this Lambo cracked open one eye. "What are you talking about?"

"How did you make Yuu say 'mama'?"

Comprehension dawned on the teen. "Ah, that. I really didn't do anything, Ahoudera. I just waved my lollipop, said the word and voila."

"That's it!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly, earning a grimace from Lambo and a jerk from Yamamoto and Takeru.

"Candy! Candy's the answer! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a _genius_, Ahoushi!"

"Maybe Lambo's really on it; I find the idea possible, too." Yamamoto commanded. Lambo simply waved a hand in dismissal, but in actuality he looked rather pleased with himself.

"Lambo-sama had always been a genius, Ahoudera. Now if you'll excuse me, the great Lambo-sama shall go and continue his sleep, err, I mean _work_."

* * *

A few hours later, Yamamoto and Gokudera managed to train Yuu in saying the 'mama' word. They only used a strawberry-flavored lollipop and waved it in front of the infant.

"Try it again for the last time, Yuu." Gokudera waved the lollipop while Yuu uttered the word. "Mama."

"Very good! That's my boy!"

"Can we go now, Gokudera? Takeru's already asleep on the kitchen counter and I don't even know how he got there.."

"Fine, fine, you may go. And thanks for helping me, Sword freak."

"Ahahaha! You're actually _thanking_ me? This is new! Haru must've have had an effect on you!"

"Don't test my patience, Sword freak and get outta here already."

"Ahahaha! Sure, sure."

When the Yamamotos left, Gokudera bounced Yuu on his arms and set off back to his office.

* * *

"Settle down, Yuu. Mama's coming home any minute now."

A knock on his office door distracted Gokudera from settling the infant to sleep. He set down Yuu on the couch while he went to answer his visitor.

"Hello, Uncle Hayato." The image of Rokudo Shiki materialized out of thin air.

"Hey, Shi. What are you doing here?"

"Ah. My curiosity had been piped up when Kyouichi and I were playing ('_more like beating the crap out of each other'_, Gokudera thought) outside awhile ago. It seemed that my cute cousin* over here said a cuss as his first word?"

"Yeah. But things were already taken care of, Shi. Why don't you sit down and have some snacks, I think I have biscuits over here."

"Oh, no need to bother Uncle Hayato. I am only here to see Yuu and maybe play with him for a bit. Besides, the great Uncle Tsuna has called for you. "

Gokudera raised a brow. "Okay, he's on the couch. I'll be right back and look after him for me, Shi. Thanks!"

Shiki waved goodbye and closed the door. The pineapple-haired boy then turned to face the innocent infant and laughed sinisterly. "Kufufufu. Any moment now."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, Hayato." Tsuna smiled gratefully at his Right-Hand Man.

"Anything for Jyuudaime." Gokudera grinned, happy that he is able to help the Tenth.

"You may go. I think our wives are here already."

"Yes, Boss. Excuse me."

As Gokudera walked, he saw Haru beaming at him a few meters away. He grinned and ran for his wife and immediately kissed her on the lips as soon as the gap was closed.

"How is my beautiful _amore_ doing?"

Haru laughed lightly. "I'm fine; I had a blast actually. Tsuna-san must've spent a large deal of money for this since it was all first-class. Anyways, enough about me, how is Yuu-chan doing?"

Gokudera savored the moment where Haru is still calm and relaxed about everything. "Yuu's fine, honey. Actually, he had even said his first word!"

"Oh really? That's wonderful! And he's not even a year old yet! Come, I must see him!" Haru pulled her husband's arm and hastily ran for his office.

When the adults arrived, they saw a very peculiar thing. Shiki was standing holding Yuu's strawberry-flavored lollipop while the latter was on the verge to tears.

"Shi, what are you doing?" Haru asked the boy.

Shiki ignored the woman and continued to taunt the infant. "It is mine now, Yuu."

Then finally, Yuu's barrier broke. The infant cried loudly and pointed a small chubby finger at Shiki. "Teme! Teme! Teme!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Haru sighed exasperatedly while doing a facepalm. "Don't tell me this is his first word, Hayato dear."

Gokudera glared at Shiki. "Well at least he learned two words today."

"Mama!"

"Oh my poor baby!" Haru exclaimed while running to shush her child down.

Shiki smirked at Gokudera and disappeared as soon as before Gokudera could reach him. Haru raised her eyebrows at her husband while shifting to soothe the baby.

"Thank goodness Yuu can say at least the 'mama' word or else you would've died by now. Consider yourself lucky this time, dear."

At this, Gokudera sighed loudly in relief. At least he isn't dead this time.

* * *

* I know that the 10th Generation guardians' kids ain't really blood-related and I just want to point out that the kids treat each other like real family and thus the reason why they call each other 'cousins' and the adults as their 'aunts' or 'uncles'

-just wanna clear things up... hehehehe


	8. Bonus Chapter I

**A/N: **Ah, I am so dead. I think I'm about to fail my major subject. I should've treated my lessons seriously and now I truly regret it. T.T

Oh, before you start reading, this is sort-of a fun chapter; meaning, this chappie ain't related to our story line. Anyways, even though I am depressed, the show must go on!

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

"Get out of my sight, herbivore."

"Oya, oya. _You_ should be the one to get out of my sight, _Chii-chan*_."

"I'll bite you to death. I was here first, _She-chan*_."

"Kufufu, I'd like to see you try. And I'm pretty sure this place ain't yours to tell me to get out."

"Let's just settle this in a duel, herbivore."

"Kufufu. Gladly."

"OI! We are not here just for you to beat the crap out of each other but to do some errands!" The so-called Bucking Horse yelled in frustration.

"Sorry Uncle Dino." Shiki and Kyouichi said all the while glaring daggers at each other.

Dino sighed exasperatedly. "Why did I end up with them in the first place?"

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Hey Little Bro!"_

_Dino had happily entered Tsuna's office with a large grin on his face. It was only then he realized that they weren't the only one inside the room._

"_Ah yes, thank you for coming here Dino-san. Please do take a seat." Tsuna calmly said while sipping his tea. _

_Dino went to sit beside Mukuro with Kyouya leaning on the window on his left. He could see that the adults are trying their best to act civilly towards each other (they do not want to upset a very strong and powerful Tsuna)._

_After a tense minute, Tsuna looked at the adults and sighed lightly. "I've sent you today, Dino-san, since I am about to ask you a favor."_

_At this, Dino straightened up and went to business mode. Tsuna eyed Mukuro and Kyouya warily before continuing._

"_My Guardians, as you can see, have asked me a very weighty request. It is very important and at the same time dangerous and I couldn't think of anyone but you that would be perfect for the job. Are you willing to accept it?"_

_Dino nodded and replied sincerely, "I am ready for anything."_

_Tsuna smiled gratefully before handing him a brown manila envelope. Dino carefully tore the top part and examined the paper. After a quick minute, he raised his brows in confusion._

"_Accompany?"_

"_Yes. I'd like you to accompany the Cloud's and Mist's sons accordingly."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_The boys have asked me to send them to an advanced training school a month ago. Normally, I wouldn't let them but a certain interference caused me to change my mind-" Tsuna gave a pointed look at his two Guardians, "-and after thinking for some time, it proved to be quite handy since the children might be targeted in the future. So, I've sent them to a week of training with Colonnello-san and Lal-san as their trainers since the couple had gladly accepted."_

_The Guardians nodded their heads in agreement. Dino gave a WTF look at them before staring at Tsuna as if he had gone back to his old dame self. _

"_So, this is the request you're asking me? To accompany the boys to the hellish COMSUBIN-like training in which I have a high chance of getting beaten at?"_

_Tsuna smiled apologetically before nodding his head. "Sadly, that is the request I'm asking you, Dino-san." (In the background, Kyouya and Mukuro smirked sadistically.)_

_Dino sighed in exasperation. "All right, Little Bro .I'll accept since it is your orders."_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

So here he was, walking the rocky mountains of the old COMSUBIN headquarters with the boys bickering noisily behind him. (**A/N: **They can't reach the quarters by any transportation since the roadway is very narrow. That, and the fact that the COMSUBIN purposefully designed it as is in order to torture the trainees. haha)

"Will you just stop it?! We'll reach COMSUBIN in just a few more meters so stop covering your tiredness with stupid useless arguments!"

Kyouichi and Shiki looked at each other before blinking a few times.

"But Uncle Dino, we aren't even tired yet." Shiki pointed out nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and you're the one who had been complaining for the past two hours saying that you're _tired_ and _'let's take a break'_." Kyouichi said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Don't forget to mention that we haven't argued for an hour now, Kyouichi. Seriously Uncle Dino, are you already that physically _and_ mentally exhausted?"

"Then what's with all the noise? I heard voices!" Dino argued back, ignoring the previous accusations.

Again, the boys stared at each other before raising a brow at their 'uncle'.

"Uncle Dino, that was probably the birds. I mean, it is natural for them to be noisy since we are in the forest and this is their home. Oya, Kyouichi, something's definitely wrong with Uncle Dino." Shiki smirked sadistically.

"And Shiki and I haven't heard any voices at all. Are you sure you're alright, Uncle Dino? Did your brain rot into a smelly dark matter causing not only your mind but also your body to function abnormally?" Kyouichi said while feigning concern.

Dino stared at the boys, trying his very hardest to keep a poker face in order to hide his embarrassment. In the end, he turned around and made his way towards their destination. He heard a loud snort from the boys that made him even more embarrassed. Seriously, these kids are _sadists_!

* * *

"Welcome to Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei or COMSUBIN for short." Colonnello proudly said. Beside him, Lal rolled her eyes thinking that a simple 'COMSUBIN' would've been fine.

"You've been sent here since Boss Tsuna has kindly granted your request upon getting an advanced training despite only being 4 years old. By the end of this training session, you would definitely become stronger and more powerful than before."

The boys stared at Lal and her speech in awe. Stronger and more powerful? That sounds exciting. Their musings were interrupted by the handsome ex-arcobaleno.

"I'm Colonnello and this is my pretty-" Lal elbowed him harshly "-oww, wife, Lal. Get it, kora?"

The boys sans Dino nodded in understanding. Colonnello grinned widely. "And let's start!"

"Wait a minute, Masters Colonnello and Lal. To whom are we each supposed to train with?" Shiki asked curiously.

At this, Lal sighed. "This is why I don't fully trust my husband when it comes to introductions. Little Hibari goes with him while you train with me. I can handle mist illusions way better than my husband. You don't mind, do you?"

Shiki smiled and shook his head in which Lal affectionately patted his head. The trainers along with their trainees were about to leave when-

"Hey! What about me?" Dino said miserably.

A vein popped on Lal's temple. "Play with our son, then. You dumb shit."

Dino looked offended whilst Colonnello, Shiki and Kyouichi laughed in delight. _Ah_, things couldn't get any worse. You see, the infamous 'only son' of Colonnello and Lal was rumored to be the strongest kid alive. Inheriting both the strength and intelligence of his parents, the eight-year old boy had already managed to get himself famous in the mafia world. Dino was contemplating when-

"Excuse me, sir, but are you my playmate for today?"

The adult stared at the young boy in front. Blonde hair with curious blue eyes looked at him back. _'Ah, he inherited all of Colonnello's good looks. Maybe he's also got his father's-'_

"Oi. Stop staring at me, kora. Are you a pedophile or something?"

'_Ah, no. He got Lal's personality.'_

"Seriously! You're freaking me out!" At this, he sent a kick on Dino's leg. Hard.

"Oww! What's the matter with you kid!"

"I should be saying that to you, asshole! I asked you something at still you're staring at me! And I have a name you know! It's Ciel, you dumb shit!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ciel. I'm Dino and let's play."

Ciel grinned, exactly like the one Colonnello has and then an evil Lal-like glint appeared on his face. "Heh. Make sure you won't die on me."

* * *

**Hours later..**

"Mom! Dino-san isn't moving anymore!" Ciel frantically called the parent near to him. During their sparring session, Ciel got too excited and had forgotten to hold back. As a result, he created a very powerful move and had hit Dino head-on, causing the adult to fall unconscious. The sound of Lal's steps reached his vicinity and he had relatively calmed down for a bit.

"What happened?" Lal asked as she examined Dino's pulse. Ciel looked down guiltily.

"I got too excited, released the technique Dad taught me and the next thing, Dino-san was already like this."

"Well, it isn't that bad, he's just unconscious. Next time, don't get too excited okay, honey?" Lal said as she kissed her son's forehead, effectively erasing the child's worries.

"What did we miss?" Colonnello suddenly appeared on Ciel's peripheral vision along with Shiki and Kyouichi.

"Dino just fell unconscious during sparring session." The blue-haired woman informed her husband. Colonnello grinned widely while Shiki and Kyouichi made a distinct noise that had sounded eerily like 'pathetic'.

"Hmm. I think he needs a bit of training, don't you think?" The handsome adult commented and everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

**One week later..**

Tsuna, Kyouya and Mukuro all waited at the entrance of the mansion for the arrival of the two boys with Dino. At last, the limousine arrived and had stopped infront of the adults.

"Dad!" The boys hugged each of their fathers while Tsuna waited for Dino to come out. The Don was curious when the Bucking Horse didn't come out of the car after a while.

"Where is your Uncle Dino?" Tsuna questioned after the boys had finished hugging their fathers. Kyouichi and Shiki both looked at each other before..

"Actually, Uncle Tsuna-" Shiki started.

"-Uncle Dino is in the hospital-" Kyouichi continued.

"-since he got beaten very badly by Ciel-nii!" The boys finished with a sadistic, triumphant smile. Behind them, their fathers smirked at each other.

"W-What?"

**At the hospital..**

"!" Dino struggled to say something since his entire body is currently wrapped with bandages. Colonnello and Lal had decided to accompany the poor blonde since it was _partly_ their fault.

"Uh, what did he say?" The handsome ex-arcobaleno asked his lovely wife. Lal smirked at Dino's pitiful state before answering her husband.

"I think he's telling us that he'll never accompany those boys ever again."

* * *

*they're calling each other in _girly_ names.

A/N: Lame. I know.

Anyways, tell me your opinion/s about this chappie.

Bye! :D


	9. AN

Author's Notes

I'm really, really sorry to all who are waiting for the update of this story. I sincerely apologize since I cannot come up with a new chapter. Believe me when I say I tried. Really, I did, and have been for a few months now but I am quite unsatisfied with the outcomes.

Honestly I think I grew out of this pair. Since the manga's come to an end, I haven't paid attention to KHR nowadays along with the characters and most especially 5986. So I'm probably gonna discontinue this unless someone would directly give me an idea or so.

I've written this in a draft since I was a high school freshman (before this was published) and now that I'm in college, I felt that my writing style became different and I seem to not be able to connect with the original plot anymore.

I'd completely understand if you'd get angry at me and would express it through pm. I'll accept harsh comments or whatever with a ready heart and mind.

Again, let me say my deepest and sincerest apologies to everyone.


End file.
